Selfish
by Arya U Dragneel
Summary: Terkadang, keegoisan lah yang akan membuatmu bahagia. keegoisan atas nama takdir tuhan. oneshoot... my first ff..


My first gaje fanfic. Mohon kritik dan sarannya (_ _')

Suasana begitu hening. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Semuanya terlalu canggung. Sihir waktu memang sangat hebat. Ia bisa membuat suasana tidak nyaman seperti ini pada dua insan yang sudah bersama sejak kecil hanya karena terpisah dua tahun. Menakjubkan bukan?!

"Tadi itu siapa?" Ichigo membuka mulutnya. Ia tidak tahan dengan ini semua.

"Kaien. Shiba Kaien... maaf" Rukia mulai berkaca. Ia tahu ini salah. Ia telah egois, tidak sabaran dan gegabah. Ia merasa begitu jahat. Ia sadar itu. Rasanya sangat... menyesal.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku memaklumi semua. Itu hak mu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Rukia" Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kenapa kau begini baik? Seharusnya kau marah. Harusnya kau membenciku. Harusnya kau memakiku. Bukannya tersenyum seperti ini! Bukannya memaklumi ku yang menyakitimu! Ichigo, sadarkah kau aku telah menduakanmu?! Aku menduakanmu, Ichi! Menduakanmu, hiks..." Air mata Rukia meleleh. Ia menjerit. Menjerit atas kebodohannya. Menjerit atas kebaikan hati yang telah ia hancurkan. Ia menyesal. Kalau saja si Jeruk bodoh itu memakinya, Rukia mungkin tidak akan sebegini sakitnyadan tidak akan merasa begitu jahatnya.

Tangan kekar itu bergerak menyentuh wajah rukia yangmemerah karena tangis. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan aliran air itu. Ichigo memang merasa begitu sakit dan kecewa. Hati yang ia jaga selama ini telah hancur. Hancur berkeping-keping ketika coklat madunya menemukan sang ungu kelabu tersenyum tulus pada pria lain. Namun ia sadar diri. Rukia seperti itu juga karenanya. Ia tahu itu. Melihat Rukia bahagia sudah cukup untuknya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah merelakan. Merelakan orang yang ia cintai untuk bersama orang alin. "Cukup rukia. Jangan sesali lagi. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Kalau kau bahagia dengannya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kita masih berteman seperti dulu. Saling menghina Si Cebol dan Si Jeruk lagi"

"Kau melepaskanku Ichi? Kau membiarkanku pergi?" Rukia meraih tangan di wajahnya. Menatap sendu pria yang masih sangat ia kasihi. Hatinya ikut luruh saat Ichigo merelakannya begitu saja. Ya, ia memang sangat egois. "Kau ingin semuanya berakhir begitu saja?"

"Rukia, aku..."

"Harusnya kau marah, membentakku, dan bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua ini. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi hatiku sakit, Ichi. Kenapa kau tidak menahan ku? Aku memang egois, mempermainkan perasaanmu seenaknya. Tapi aku bersumpah. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Dan yang ku dengar sekarang adalah kau ingin aku jauh. HARUSNYA KAU MEMINTAKU TETAP DI SISIMU!. HARUSNYA KAU MEMINTAKU MENINGGALKAN KAIEN UNTUKMU!. Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau YANG KAU KATAKAN!" Rukia menyentak tangan Ichigo. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur lalu memutar tubuhnya. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Ichigo membelalak mendengar bentakan rukia. Gadis ini telah hancur. Hancur seperti hatinya. Rukia memang salah. Tapi seharusnya ia percaya bahwa rukia punya alasan untuk itu semua. Ia melupakannya. Rukia hanyalah gadis rapuh yang hidup di dunia terkutuk ini. Harusnya ia sadar itu. Harusnya ia tidak pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Harusnya dia hadir saat Rukia membutuhkannya. Dan sebenarnya, siapa yang salah?

Tubuh kokohnya merenkuh Rukia dari belakang. Mendekapnya begitu erat seolah tidak ingin ini semua terjadi. Ia tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Ia ingin tetap begini. "Jangaan pergi. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Maaf telah meninggalkanmu. Maaf karena telah mumbiarkanmu tersenyum untuk orang lain. Maaf"

Ungu itu menutup. Ia tahu Ichigo mengucapkannya begitu tulus. Ia yakin itu. Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa amat menyesakkan baginya. Tubuhnya membatu dalam pelukan pria itu. Air matanya semakin menderas saat tangan Ichigo menyelipkan sesuatu di jari manisnya. Cincin. Sebuah cincin dengan permata hitam berbentuk bukan sabit telah melingkar di jarinya. "aku pergi untuk memberikanmu ini padamu. Kupikir simbol ini akan membuatmu bahagia. Dan ternyata aku salah. Cinta tak perlu simbol. Cinta hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian untuk terus hidup. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Sangat mencintaimu"

Rukia membeku. Ia tetap tak teralih dari cincin dan ucapan Ichigo lontarkan. Tanpa sadar, pria itu sudah mengubah posisi mereka untuk saling berhadapan. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu begitu erat seolah takut semua akan hilang jika ia melepas ikatan ini.

"Menikahlah denganku Kuchiki Rukia"

"I-Ichi..."

"Lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi. Yang ku inginkan adalah tetap bersamamu. Menjadikanmu miliku dan sebaliknya. Menemukanmu di setiap awal dan akhir hariku. Selalu memandangmu, mendekapmu dan mencintaiku. Bukankah kau bilang akan melakukan semua yang aku katakan?! Dan sekarang, kuminta menikahlah dengan ku Rukia. Bahagialah hanya denganku"

Rukia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia begitu bahagia. Rasa sesak yang tadi menjalar, perlahan mulai terangkat. Ia kembali menangis tapi kini adalah tangis kelegaan. Ia memeluk leher kekasih hatinya itu. Ia merasa hidup kembali. " Aku mencintaimu, hiks... sangat mencintaimu, Ichi"

Hari itu, di bawah mega sore, kedua insan itu berpelukan. Melepaskan segala emosi dan beban. Saling mengucap janji untuk saling mencintain. Terkadang, keegoisanlah yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Keegoisan atas nama takdir tuhan.

Fini

Fic pertamaku yang akan menyampah di ffn. Fic ini aku tulis saat purnasiswa seniorku. Mohon kritiknya, senpai.


End file.
